Caskett Puppies
by adslee9669
Summary: AU going off of the episode "An Embarrassment of Bitches" when Kate and Rick are sharing Royal.


I OWN NOTHING…..PS. NOT MAKING THE CHARACTERS INTO DOGS….POOR TITLE CHOICE I DID NOT THINK THAT OVER AND I AM WORKING ON THE SCENE WITH ROYAL WHEN THEY SWITCH HIM OVER TO STAYING WITH KBECKS!

Beckett was…...well waiting for Castle to drop off Royal at her place and he was an hour late. "Castle you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. It's called shared custody, not show up when you want custody" Kate stated as she let Rick and the dog into her place.

"Yeah i thought i had everything together, but at the last minute I couldn't find Mister Squeaky, so don't worry about feeding him I had a Rib-eye that I couldn't finish."

"You fed him a steak?"

"Yeah, don't worry we worked it off he played fetch in the hall. Than we watched some Beverly Hills Chihuahua and boy this guy….this guy is a snuggler."

"And I bet you let him sit on your couch didn't you?"

"Ummm"

"No it's okay, you can be the fun one I'll just be the bad guy because there is no way you are shedding all over my couch."

"Oh no, he's perfectly happy right there. Oh and he loves it if you rub right between his eyes just little circles, just like this not to hard just" he trailed off as he rubbed small circles on the top of Kate's hand. She watched as he did so but at the slightest feel of love she looked at him as he looked at her. They stared at each other as the circles became slower and neither of them looked away as the moment continued without any interruptions.

"Castle?"

"Yeah there's…...you get it….. yeah….um alright you guys have fun….don't miss me too much….the dog not you" he stated as he left Beckett and Royal alone. She wasn't sure how to react, but she knew that there was no way he missed the look in her eyes.

"Oh God Lanie was right I do love him" she thought aloud to Royal as she turned to the door and walked to it quickly before pausing at the door. Kate stood there quietly before opening the door and running to him with Royal on her heels as she paused only feet away from him. Royal continued to run to him and had successfully startled the writer as well as nearly knocked him over as he turned and looked at Kate calmly.

"Hey, Kate"

"Hi, Rick do you mind spending a few hours with Royal and I?"

"I would like that" he replied with an award winning smile as he got up and they went back to Kate's place to relax.

"What is our plan….a movie marathon, story telling or music making?"

"Music making" okay, so that was thrown in as a means of singing and opening up to him without openly telling him how she felt about him.

"Works for me, do you know how to play the guitar?"

"I take it that Guitar Hero doesn't count here."

"No Castle, Guitar Hero definitely isn't the same as a real guitar, so the question here is what do you want to sing or hear me sing?"

"Tell me this first, what was the song you were singing when i came in and told you i found out your lottery dream and told you about the scholarship I started in your mom's name?"

"Remember the case we had when the lottery winner was killed and we went clubbing?"

"Yes because you drove the Ferrari and wore that amazing, skin tight, short, black dress" Rick started to seem kind of out of it at the remembrance of the dress.

"Yes well the song that was playing in the club is the same song that i was singing when you came and told me about my lottery dream. I had slowed it down when i was singing it and made it sound way nicer than simply saying 'move that ass' the way they had."

"Can I hear that quick?" she looked at him for a moment before getting out her guitar and playing the little portion of "Get on the Floor" that she had played just before he told her about her lottery dream.

watch?v=1IlX9rTgq-8

"Wow…..you made that sound as if the song was supposed to be sweet and slow instead of fast and dirty." He was silent for a moment after saying that, but then cleared his throat before looking at the guitar in Beckett's hand "So what made you invite me in for a little while?"

"Oh….I decided that it would be nice if you hung out with Royal and I as I tried to figure out how my night was going to go." Kate answered in a some what honest way and hoped that for once he couldn't tell what she was thinking as she looked into his lovely eyes.

"Okay" he may have said okay but she knew him to well and truthfully he knew her to well and they both could tell why he was there. "So can you play Stop and Stare on that guitar" she thought for a moment before strumming a bit then stopping for a few seconds. She began to play the song he had asked her to and sang softly as she did, but to her surprise he began to sing with her.

STOP AND STARE BY ONE REPUBLIC

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us

It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands, just take the wheel...

And every glance is killing me

Time to make one last appeal

For the life I lead

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see?

They're trying to come back, all my senses push

Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...

Steady feet, don't fail me now

I'mma run 'til you can't walk

Something pulls my focus out

And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be

Oh, do you see what I see?

END SONG

By the end of the song Rick was sitting against Kate's side and when she stopped playing she allowed her eyes to meet his as her right hand was set on the base of the guitar. Her left hand was resting on Royal's head, but as if she had lost control she felt her mouth moving toward Rick's and she had no intentions of stopping herself as their lips met in a soft kiss. Of course the kiss did not remain as soft as it had begun and had grown into a make out session that neither of them wanted to stop. Her hands found their way to the side of his face and the guitar would have fallen except for the fact that he had his hand on her right knee and moved the instrument to the near by coffee table. They did not stop kissing until the need for breathe was too great for either of them and it was at that moment that they noticed that someone had been knocking at the door. Kate got up easily and practically glided to the door as she regained a steady breathing pattern and opened the door calmily. "What are you doing here Lanie" the question came out in a slightly annoyed tone as she moved out of the way for her friend to enter her home.

"I was coming by to see if you had Royal yet,but now I see that you do and" she lowered her voice to a whisper "Why did it take you so long to come and get the door is it because of writer boy over there?"

"No I was playing the guitar when you came to the door and i figured that you were capable of waiting until I finished the song before I answered the door."

"Okay, girl whatever you say" Lanie stated as she walked to Royal and rubbed his head lightly "hey, Castle."

"Hey, Lanie...did you come to see Royal" Rick said with an award winning smile.


End file.
